


"So... You don't like tea?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "So... You don't like tea?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"So... You don't like tea?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "So... You don't like tea?"

"So… You don’t like tea?" Roy raised an eyebrow as he watched Felicity pack one of the emergency bags. 

"Oh, heck no. I’m a coffee girl," She said, double checking the amount of arrows she’d packed. 

"So why are you putting tea bags in the emergency pack?" 

"Because other people like them," She shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"You mean Oliver?" 

"What? No!" She laughed. "Diggle appreciates a good cup of tea once in a while."

"No, he doesn’t," Roy laughed. "And neither does Oliver. He hates tea."

"He- what?" She cocked her head. 

"Yeah. He hates it. The only reason why he tells you he likes it is because he thinks you like it."

"B-but I don’t like it," She stammered.

"Well tell that to him," He shrugged.

"Felicity, Roy," Oliver greeted as he entered the Foundry. 

"You don’t like tea?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What? Of course I do! Whatever tea you like, it’s fine."

She looked from the bag to him. “But Oliver, I don’t like tea.”

"I-What? Since when?" 

"Wow. You guys may spend a lot of time together, but you don’t communicate at all," Roy shook his head and patted Oliver’s back.


End file.
